


Bad Wolf Bay

by noseringTyler



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Doctor Who Feels, Doomsday, F/M, Poetry, Sad, TenRose - Freeform, doctor who - Freeform, enjoy, lots of metaphors of sadness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-07-14 03:25:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16032005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noseringTyler/pseuds/noseringTyler
Summary: [MAJOR DOCTOR WHO SEASON 2 SPOILERS AHEAD]this is a poem i wrote about rose tyler and the doctor's separation (i guess that's what you'd call it) at the end of season two, when rose gets trapped in an alternate dimension and the doctor tries to tell her he loves her but he loses the connection to her dimension before he can. so it's not really fan "fiction" but it is a fanwork i'm immensely proud of. it's been saved, half finished, in my google doc for literal years so i finally put the finishing touches on it ^_^ enjoy





	Bad Wolf Bay

"bad wolf bay"  
by Leia Lawrence [NoseRingTyler]

i remember the first time i saw your face  
i had seen you before  
i remember the first time i heard your voice  
i had heard it before  
but you were a new man  
that never walked the earth before  
how had I seen your face before?

we traveled around the world, adored  
every day, we fell in love more  
but now we walk the sandy beaches  
we don't have enough time, we wish we had more  
we're saying goodbye,  
you never liked endings  
now i know why.

I heard your voice  
in my dreams  
you were calling out to me  
now here we are  
on the beach  
now you see tears in my eyes.

you wish you could stop my cries,  
but you can’t, and your voice just breaks a bit when you tell me why,  
“I’m burning up a sun just to say goodbye.”

you want to kiss me,  
you and I just want to fly  
but all i can do is cry out  
"I love you."

You smile. And start to say "I-" 

but  
then  
  
-  
-  
-

you’re gone. this is how we leave each other.  
you try to reply with the words I say  
But before your chance, you are taken away.

 

we thought we had all the time in the world,  
that we could run forever  
through the clouds and constellations  
and the cascades over black holes; rifts in time;  
that we’d watch the beginning of the earth,  
and be there when the sun bloomed fresh and the earth burned anew,  
that we’d hold each other close in the celestial hum of the universe,  
and have all the time in the world.  
but we never got the chance to run.  
love  
cut  
short.  
All that time, that time you knew,  
and you never got to say,

“Rose Tyler, I love you too.”


End file.
